


KEITH HAS NO MULLET!

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: TEAM BONDING! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith & Shiro are like brothers, One-Shot, Platonic Relationships, keith has NO mullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Keith and Lance argue about Keith's hair style and Shiro somehow get roped in to it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: TEAM BONDING! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789531
Kudos: 9





	KEITH HAS NO MULLET!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one-shot that i had on my desktop and I was bored so...

“It's not a mullet!” I hear Keith shout before both Keith and Lance walk in as I turn the next page in my book that I got from the space mall from that weird store that sold human things. 

“It is; that mop of black hair on your head is what is called a mullet,” Lance responds by doing hand gestures to Keith’s hair. 

“Do you even know what a mullet is, it’s when you have long hair-” 

“Like you do!” Lance interrupts, earning him a glare that could kill from the red paladin. 

“With long hair on the back of the head and short hair on both the sides and the front, but last I checked I have a ‘mop’ on my head, so I don’t have a mullet, thank you very much” Keith states with a sly smirk and goes to sit down by my side, leaving Lance sputtering behind him. Finally, after a good ten seconds, Lance finally found his voice and decided to look at me. 

“Shiro, does Keith have a mullet?” he asked. 

I shake my head as I respond to his question, “with the evidence he provided, he does not have a mullet. We had the same conversation in garrison, I looked up what the style of what a mullet really is and it seemed he does not have a mullet, just long hair,” 

I looked over at Keith, and saw his smug smile. 

“Great, now what do I call him then, ‘mop’ doesn’t have a good ring to it like ‘mullet’,” I just shrug my shoulders, “Quiznack!” 

“Well I'm going to eat something, bye Shiro, bye Lance,” and he walked out of the lounge with the same smug grin as he left. 

“Quiznack,” Lance groans as he flops on the couch with his arm over his eyes 

I just go back to reading my book, The Wizard of Oz, with a faint smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT JUDGE...  
> I wrote this like in two in the morning  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
